


i get a fever that's so hard to bear

by leapylion3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Prostitution, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/pseuds/leapylion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satin climbs onto the bed to join them, hovering over Jon. Satin enjoys teasing Jon; it’s so easy to make him squirm. Robb eyes them hungrily as they kiss, his hand slipping into his smallclothes to wrap around his cock. They’re perfect, these two, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i get a fever that's so hard to bear

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _Voyeuristic Robb watching Jon being fucked into the furs._

What started off as a nameday present for Jon quickly escaladed and became a routine of theirs. Robb himself did not think that they would come back every week- sometimes twice or thrice a week-, nor did he think that he’d hop in bed with them in the first place. Still, he’s not complaining.

Robb and Jon sneak out at night, biting back nervous giggles. They’ll steal kisses in the dark, muffling their laughter. What they are doing is scandalous, unseemly, even, but that’s why they keep coming back. The thought of being caught is dangerous and exciting, thrilling them.

They run hand in hand, staying close to the wall, their breath coming out in white puffs. They enter the brothel by the back door, not wanting to get caught. Robb grins as he pushes the door open; it’s unlocked. Satin knows them too well.

“You boys are late,” Satin chides teasingly, watching them with a grin as they undress. Robb takes his own look at the boywhore; only a pair of loose sleeping breeches hang low on his hips, and Robb wants to nibble the hipbones peeking out. Satin is a few years older than Jon and Robb, but he is slighter than the both of them. That doesn’t make him any less pretty, of course.

Robb always wonders what made him pick Satin for Jon that day, instead of one of the girls. Theon recommended Ros, but both Robb and Jon were drawn to the boywhore. There was something intriguing about his sly smirk, the subtle sway of his hips, the suggestive clothes he wore.

“Impatient, are we?” Robb laughs when Satin attacks his neck with kisses. One of Satin’s hands palms Robb through his breeches- where he is already half-hard- while the other unties Jon’s laces. The boywhore pushes both of them onto the bed, peeling off his own breeches. Jon and Robb groan in unison when they see that he’s not wearing any smallclothes underneath.

Satin climbs onto the bed to join them, hovering over Jon. Satin enjoys teasing Jon; it’s so easy to make him squirm. Robb eyes them hungrily as they kiss, his hand slipping into his smallclothes to wrap around his cock. They’re perfect, these two, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

“Satin,” Robb chokes out as Satin tugs off Jon’s smallclothes with his teeth. “Don’t suck him off tonight.”

“ _Please_ ,” Jon begs, throwing his head back, arching his spine. “Satin, don’t listen to him-”

“Fuck him,” the heir to Winterfell orders the boywhore, stopping the strokes of his hand. He was already close to coming; he wanted to wait for them. “Fuck him into the furs. He wants it. Look at him.” Both Satin and Robb look at Jon; his brother looks so beautiful, panting, writhing and wanton.

“My sweet boy,” Satin murmurs, sharing a chaste kiss with Jon. “You’ll like it.” He reaches over on the nightstand and grabs the jar of oil. “You can watch Lord Robb fuck me after,” he promises with a glint in his eye.

“Oh, gods, yes,” Jon gasps, his hands fisting in the furs under him. He utters a long, drawn out moan when one of Satin’s oiled fingers enters him, followed by another. Robb kicks off his constraining breeches and smallclothes, wrapping his hand around his cock once more. He matches his strokes with each thrust of Satin’s fingers, working his bottom lip between his teeth to muffle the noises.

“My lord, I’ll be having none of that,” Satin says, as if reading his mind. He leans over and captures Robb’s mouth, the kiss warm and wet. “I want you to be loud,” the whore breathes, his lips tasting of wine and honey. He grins when Robb growls at the back of his throat, crooking his fingers inside Jon, pulling the same noise from him.

“Satin,” Jon cries, grinding his hips into the sheets, “fuck me. Please. I-I need it.”

Robb beams, nuzzling Satin’s neck. “He’s so pretty when he begs, isn’t he?”

Satin smiles sweetly. “You’re next, my lord.” Robb fondly nips Satin’s shoulder in response and dips his fingers into the jar of oil. He rubs it on Satin’s cock, teasing him with a few flicks of his wrist. He sucks a love-bite onto Satin’s neck when the whore bucks his hips up, a silent gasp on his lips.

Jon eagerly spreads his legs, his chest heaving up and down. Satin puts his hands on Jon’s hips, his thumbs tracing the hipbones there. They kiss messily as Satin enters Jon, a rough moan coming from Satin. Satin takes Jon’s cock in hand, stroking in time with the thrust of his hips.

Robb’s hand speeds up on its own accord, and he hardens even further at the sight in front of him. He swears he’s never seen anything more beautiful; the two men, entangled, the sheets strewn here and there. And they’re both his. He wants to save this moment in his head, always. He wants it to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up, and the last thing he sees before going to bed.

Robb comes rather quickly, spilling over the sheets and Satin’s thighs. “Fuck,” Robb mutters, attacking Jon’s chest with open-mouthed kisses. “You two are so gorgeous.” Jon and Satin only moan in return, too busy licking into each others’ mouths.

“Harder,” Jon mumbles, his fingers digging into Satin’s hips to help balance him, while the other hand wraps around Robb’s wrist. He brings Robb’s hand to his mouth and licks it clean of the seed, sucking on each finger.

“Such a pretty mouth,” Satin pants in between thrusts. “You should be a whore,” he teases, laughing breathlessly. He cuts himself off, throwing his head back with a loud groan as he comes, spilling his seed into Jon. Jon follows right after, shouting out Robb and Satin’s names.

Robb and Satin lick Jon’s seed off his chest, listening to Jon’s breathy moans. They collapse onto the bed after, panting heavily. They curl up into one another, pulling the furs up to their chins.

No, Robb decides, he wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
